


Paved With Good Intentions

by avengercat



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Demonic Possession, Evil Steve Rogers, M/M, Self-Denial, Soulmates, Unresolved, Unresolved Emotional Tension, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/pseuds/avengercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony are soulmates, but have been holding off of bonding and making things official. Then Steve gets possessed by a creature which takes a liking to Tony. Not in a particularly benevolent way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvocadoLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/gifts).



Maybe before the serum, Steve Rogers might have been taken as a typical omega, but now, at the peak of health and strength, he appeared more like an alpha than anything. But there was no arguing with biology, not in this. On the pill, he was equal to an alpha and that was what counted. If anything, being an omega was an asset, his natural pheromones convincing difficult teammates to follow when reason wasn't enough. 

As it was, he'd only gone into heat once, before the war. Steve was determined not to let it happen again unplanned. He'd been lucky that time, it had been post mission and he'd been with Bucky and the Commandos. Bucky had helped him through it as he had when he’d been too sick to make taking the pill safe, helping him blunt the need without taking them past the point of no return. The Commandos had taken care of him too, as best as normals could, treating him no differently after, letting him keep his dignity. His team now would probably help too if he let it happen but there was something different. Someone different. Tony Stark. 

There's something about Tony that feels right. He senses it from the start, that this man, this alpha could change things for him, could change everything. Meeting him, he knows it in his bones. This man’s his mate, even more perhaps than Bucky was. But the look in Tony's eyes tells him enough. He knows without asking that neither of them are ready for that and what it means. Not yet. 

So he keeps taking his pills and lets things unfold as they come. They're drawn together like magnets. In battle the way they fight is complimentary, Iron Man taking on the sky while Captain America cleared land, repulsor blasts beaming off his shield to knock down more foes. Out of battle, Tony offers the Avengers shelter which they turn into a home. It brings him in closer contact than ever with Tony. 

Which is how he finds out why Tony looked so skittish. Tony has a girlfriend. One he clearly cares about deeply. Pepper Potts is beautiful and capable and kind. Steve would be jealous (of her or of Tony, he’s not sure) if it didn't make him so sad. For he and Tony, they're a fated thing unless Tony’s looking to deny feelings and biology like he’s defied death. 

Tony's current romance can't last and his mate is going to have to suffer through the fallout before they get together. Steve refuses to be anyone's mistress. He won't be a kept thing on the side of another relationship, not for anyone, including his soulmate. Anyways, he may be waiting in the wings but he's in no rush. He has things to do. Old loves and a life to grieve. A new present to become accustomed to. Also, the world seems to need saving more and more and there’s only a handful of superheroes equipped to help. It’d be preferable if Captain America were kept in action. Completing the bond wouldn’t take that long, just the length of a proper heat, but the likelihood that there would be Repercussions is high. Basically, he’s not ready for kids of his own, not when he still feels as green as a kid himself. Not when his first responsibility should be to the world.

Then the Avengers get into dangerous situations one too many times and Tony doesn't have a girlfriend anymore, just a friend, and Steve aches every time he glimpses Tony's heartbreak. His to-be mate puts on a good face. He acts like everything’s normal until he thinks no one’s looking, then the mask cracks just enough to show that beneath the surface he’s not fine at all. Steve doesn’t jump in or expect that he’ll be welcomed like a missing puzzle piece to will fix all the wrongs and pains in his mate’s life. He doesn't believe that hogwash about soulmates meaning that no work is required for a relationship. Relationships of all kinds take work. But he does put in a little more effort than before, to forming the foundation of theirs, goes from being a semi-familiar figure in Tony's lab to a familiar one. 

Once he makes it clear to Tony that he’s not about to push for anything he becomes Tony's best friend. He’s pretty sure Tony knows that he'd like to be more though. His to-be mate is a genius, even if he is a little slower with his own interpersonal relationships. Steve comes to his own conclusion that he doesn't want to force things before their time. It's not as if he's unwanted. He sees the way Tony's eyes flash when people interrupt them when they're sharing a moment, sometimes hears a faint growl when someone gets too close. But friends is all they are. Close friends. 

So close that on not one, not two, but three separate occasions they share a bed. It's ‘for work’ and it’s the sweetest torture every time. No matter how far apart they start on the bed, by morning they're spooning, Tony breathing him in from his neck, erection nestled between his cheeks. Feeling the heat of Tony's body so near, smelling his scent, it makes him want to demand things he's only ready for on a primal basis. The following days he can smell the scent of them mixed on his skin, intoxicating and maddening all at once. It makes him want to seek an alpha out, make a display of himself and convince them to rut with him ‘til the itch fades, ‘til a bond is complete. He resists. Avoids Tony in particular until the feelings pass. He figures out Tony avoids him to resist it too because two days after the third time sharing a bed, he tries to seek him out. He doesn’t find him in the lab but with JARVIS’ help, he finds Tony’s bedroom.

It’s the first time he’s ever been to that level of the Tower. Trying to be diplomatic, he realizes in retrospect, JARVIS informs him that Tony might not want to be disturbed. Given that in the lab, that usually means Tony’s been on a work spree for hours on end, he ignores the warning and enters. And promptly turns tail and flees after a whiff of the room. Also to deal with his erection because the smell of alpha and Tony and sex makes him dizzy with want. 

The night after his ill-advised invasion of Tony’s bedroom, he gets a call from the man himself. Tony’s voice is a little rough, from disuse or whiskey, Steve’s not sure. He’s happy to learn that Tony has actually been eating, working and sleeping on an actual, regular schedule despite Steve’s absence. He’s less happy to hear it’s part of Tony’s efforts to ensure Steve has no excuse to come by (not that he really needs or uses excuses that often). The best thing is, at the very least, their mutual frustration of unfulfilled desire gets them talking about it, this thing between them they want but don't. 

It's a relief hearing aloud Tony feels it too and that he’s not permanently opposed, just like Steve. They’re both a little afraid it seems. As a token of faith, Tony tells him why he's so reluctant. Of his parents’ bond and how ungracefully they'd handled their marriage and relationship. His childhood realization that pain is the easiest thing to give and receive. His adult realization about how much he hated that. He tells of his gratitude that Steve has never pressed for anything more than friendship. Steve’s not sure if he should tell Tony that knowing all this just makes him want to kiss and comfort him more than ever. He doesn’t think so. It’s reason to respect Tony's boundaries even more than before after all, so he does what he thinks he should do and only offers his appreciation for the share and his ongoing support. Tony reads between the lines and okays what’s happening already, that they’re letting things come with time.

They become even closer after that. Letting the inevitable creep upon them when they forget to buck. If the Avengers have become a family, all jokes about sugar daddies and mother hens aside, Steve and Tony are the parents. And the Avengers are a family, if an irregular one. 

Mom and dad do fight though. 

The thing is, none of their fights are truly serious, their jabs at each other are good natured or born out of worry, not cruelty. They squabble over token matters, stand united on the serious. They're so in tune with each other that in times of crisis the team trusts the orders of one to be equivalent to both. It's clear beyond a doubt that when they give in, their bond will be absolutely unbreakable. In the meantime though, the sexual tension in the tower is nearly tangible as Steve heats approach before he takes the pill each month. There's a theory about super powered omega pheromones. 

The other Avengers kind of wish Steve and Tony would just take a nice, unhurried vacation from the team and get it over with at those times. It's certainly make life easier for them all. Unbonded omegas draw unbonded alphas after all, and bonding is pleasurable, soulmates or not. The majority of alpha-omega bonds aren’t between soulmates anyways, it’s why alphas are allowed to challenge other alphas.

Still, they straddle the line between friendship and more for some time before it happens.

-

It doesn't happen because they're really ready for it or because they can't stand it anymore, nothing so sweet. It happens because Tony's being noble and Steve's possessed. Literally. 

-

The Avengers had gotten a call that they were needed in Japan. A group of villains were threatening to trigger a series of natural disasters, starting with the eruption of Mt. Fuji, unless their demands were met. Though skeptical at first, Tony and Bruce had uncovered enough evidence to suggest that the group might actually be able to pull it off. As absurd of a ransom scheme as it was. Upon arrival, the team had followed Steve’s plan to split up to destroy the machines the villains were planting, capturing their foes if possible, and evacuating the mountain. It was a good plan, well informed by the intel from SHIELD and hacks into the villains own computers by Natasha. 

For once, everything goes according to plan. The machines as dismantled or smashed, relative to which Avengers was assigned, some of the slower villains had been taken into custody, and all citizens remained out of danger. Of course it’s too good to be true. 

Steve had been on his way back to the team when he’d seen all circle of people surrounding what appeared to be a young, screaming woman, and just assumed. In hindsight, he could have paused to gather some quick intel, or noticed that no one was touching the woman. However, accustomed to being in situations where instant reaction could mean another life saved, Steve rushed in, leaping into the woman’s defense. 

He doesn’t understand much of what happens next. The people forming the circle seem shocked and horrified by his appearance, exclaiming in rapid fire Japanese that he doesn’t understand. One of the men immediately clutches his sleeve. The young woman’s screaming stops suddenly and Steve hears her make a different sound, rather like a bark, before she collapses behind him. Bewildered, he motions, using his shield, that he means to protect her. Cautious of the people watching, he quickly pulls off one glove and drops to a knee, shielding them both. To his surprise, her slim hand curls into his while he’s taking her pulse. 

And Steve understands the Japanese being murmured between the bystanders. Puzzled, he tries to stand up, but instead, feels his gloved fist move to hit the man on the left in the leg to get his legs out from under him and then swing into an uppercut. The man’s out like a light. In the chaos that follows, he systematically takes out the rest of the bystanders. He rips the sleeve off the robe-like garment of the man he’d first knocked out, realizing as he did so that it was the same sleeve the man had grabbed when he’d jumped into the circle. He hands it to the woman and only then does he seem to regain a modicum of control. She’s awake it seems, dark eyes alight and _hungry_. She’s smiling, and it looks too wide for her face.

“Thank-you Captain America. I shall give you a gift in gratitude,” she says in Japanese, sounding amused as she fishes through the fabric. It happens before he can say anything like ‘it’s okay’ or ‘no thank-you’ or ‘what just happened’. Delicate fingers push something round into his ungloved hand and he sees the light blink out of her eyes and a confused expression cross her face and she’s unconscious again. Because he’s just hit the side of her head.

_By the way, It’s called a yukata._ He hears an amused voice say in his head. Unbidden, he thinks of his team, the past, the present and his almost-bond with Tony. It feels like something is setting up shop in his mind and he struggles to retain his sense of self. 

_My goodness, you’re strong. I’m going to have such fun with you._ The voice chortles. _But as delicious as your confusion is, I’d like a nice tight bond with you and that, unfortunately, requires me to share a little. Oh don’t worry! This isn’t at all like that precious human alpha-omega thing._

Whatever was setting up shop wins, melding with his consciousness. He’s not actually sure if there was a way to stop it. In an instant, he goes from being bewildered to understanding. He’s host to a fox spirit, specifically a _nogistune_ that finds sustenance in chaos. In his hand is the spirit’s weak spot, its soul, kept separate from its ‘body’ in a pearl-like form. The people had been bargaining with the spirit to release the young woman in exchange for it’s soul when he’d interfered and given it the opportunity to escape. He catches a glimpse of the soul pearl before his fingers tuck it into the fabric at his wrist and he’s pulling his discarded glove back on. 

It appeared that he was no longer captain of his own body. Worse than that, he was aware of the fox going through his memories and making plans. Plans Steve himself would never approve. 

_And all you wanted to do was help._ The fox echoes his dismayed thought. He hears himself laugh, and it sounds like a bark. Then it tries out his Captain America voice as it slings his shield around his back and heads towards the rendezvous point.

“One might say this was a lesson about needing good intel before interfering. Steve would shudder if he could because it really does sound like him. 

-

As a man of science, Tony knew that gut feelings could have a lot of merit. So when Steve finds him post-mission in the lab and he feels that something is _off_ his senses go on high alert. They skyrocket when Steve moves in to give him a hug. Steve doesn’t give him hugs. Not unless he needs to be flown somewhere on mission. Even then, it’s really Captain America hugging Iron Man, if it can even be called a hug. 

Steve is very good about maintaining a modicum of physical distance between them, at least when he’s not asleep. He’s conscious about his omega pheromones even when they’re not projecting all over the place in the days that lead up to what would be a heat. It’s one of sweetest things about him, his concern that he might be swaying people’s attitudes with more than his words. Though as Captain America, Tony knows, all bets are off. Cap walks the righteous path but he won’t hesitate to do or order what needed to be done. 

But the mission is over, and that means this is Steve. Hugging him. He frowns a little, and struggles lightly to convey he wants to be released. 

“What? I can’t even hug you?” Steve snaps, then continues, almost petulantly. “Big, strong alpha afraid of little old me?” 

What on earth was going on. Steve had never called him that. Alpha. Not outside of conversational context. He was Tony, or Stark or Iron Man. Not Alpha. 

Steve leans into his personal space again and inhales deeply with a smile. Eyes closed, he shudders slightly. _In pleasure_ Tony’s brain helpfully provides, shorted out of further function. 

“Speechless? That’s not like you,” Steve teases him, sounding so much like his usual self Tony wonders for a moment of his gut was mistaken. Then Steve's eyes open and they look different. Up close as he is, Tony can see that the dark pupils have been rimmed in gold which seems to spark in and out of the usual blue irises. It’s beautiful. It’s also alarming. 

"What the-?" He leans in closer to get a better look. Fascinating. 

Steve's eyes slide to the left and then he's pushing Tony away. 

"Stop it Stark! You can't keep me like this, I _want_ you. I need..." Steve trails off, face a mask of hurt and longing. “Don’t tease me.” 

Tony is very, very confused. It's not something he feels often and he has to say, he doesn't like it. “Steve, what’s gotten into you?” 

“That’s not the problem. The problem is _you_ haven’t gotten into me,” Steve tosses his hands up in frustration. 

It’s odd. Steve’s movements are a touch broader than usual, like he’s acting. Tony catches movement from the corner of his eye and turns to glimpse the heel of a dark boot stepping out of sight. When he turns back to Steve again, he knows something’s up because the blond is leaving the workshop without saying goodbye, only looking back slyly with glittering eyes. Steve always says goodbye, even when he’s running out to respond to a word threat. 

Unnerved, Tony hurriedly catalogues the oddities he’d noticed from the interaction and fired up a search to uncover answers. 

\- 

The search is fruitless. The talking to he gets from the other Avengers later that night tells him more. They seem to be under the impression that he’s refused to bond with Steve ever, and was preventing him from seeking out another mate. The idea that Steve might mate with someone else puts an ugly feeling in Tony’s chest. He’s not sure he convinces them that that wasn’t what was happening. However, later piecing their veiled warning together with his side of things, he’s coming to a conclusion that he doesn’t like. Steve’s trying to manipulate him, or them. So he seeks out the Captain, intending on approaching the situation directly. It’s not his usual approach, but Steve taking underhanded means is more Tony’s style, so the reversal seems appropriate. 

Steve looks like he’s been waiting for him. Lying out on the sofa, tablet in hand, not that Tony notices at first. His attention is snared by the naked chest and abs on full display. It’s not any surprise that Steve’s gorgeous, he grew up with the post-serum photos hidden in his bedside drawer, but this isn’t a sight he’s treated to often. Aside from his workout clothes, Steve dresses modestly. As Clint might say, his style is along the lines of a hot grandpa. The generous expanse of flesh is a warning sign. As is the tablet. Steve might appreciate technology, but he was still a fan of paper and ink. 

“You just going to stand there and stare at me all night?” Steve arches his back, stretching his head back over the arm of the couch. Tony’s mouth waters at the long line of his body, the exposed throat. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asks, voice hoarser than he expects. He always wants Steve but right now the want is acute. 

Steve tilts his head and blinks innocently. “What do you mean?” 

He’d be sold if he’d only been listening. “You know what I mean. Tell me. Please?” 

Steve keeps up the face for a few moments longer in the face of Tony's stare before sighing. "No sense in keeping it from you longer I suppose. The Captain has been saying you'd catch me out. And I’d prefer it if you didn’t go triggering that alarm.” 

It’s the Captain America voice, Tony pauses instinctively. Steve’s smiling that weird smile again.  
“I like this body. It’s quite strong. A nice change from my usual hosts. I’d like to play with it a little longer. Plus, your Captain’s strong little heart paired with his misery? Delightful!” 

It’s Steve’s face saying the words but the expressions are wrong. The way Steve slides off the couch is too, he’s moving like a predator, slowly stalking forwards. All of a sudden, Tony feels very much like prey. 

“What the _hell_ is going on?” he demands, masking fear with bravado. Steve draws right up to him before he has the sense to back up to find the door behind him. Cornered. 

Steve _rubs_ against him. The scent hits him like punch to the stomach. Or instantaneous Viagara. Probably more the latter. He gasps, a mistake as he ends up inhaling more. Steve’s heading towards heat. 

“Just a little possession. Nothing you need to worry about if you play along nicely,” Steve purrs. 

“Possession?” He chokes out, struggling against the instinct to fill his nose with the intoxicating scent and _bond_. 

“Do you doubt me? Here, a little gift.” 

The strange expression drops off of Steve’s face and panic takes its place, the blond fleeing to the other end of the room, speaking quickly. “Tony? Oh god I can speak finally. This thing, a nogitsune? It feeds off of chaos. And it’s got control of me and it wants to-” 

“-And that’s enough of that. You’ll spoil all the fun.” 

The switch back is dizzying. While Tony is still confused, as he processed what was potentially a trick but seemed to be the Steve he knew, anger grew. This time, he’s the one who approaches, fists clenched at his sides. 

“I don’t quite get what’s going on here, but let him go,” he growls at the not-Steve. 

“You know, I’m not that convinced you really are that smart of a human. Maybe it’s that alpha stuff. Shorts out brain cells? What do you think?” It steps close, smelling him like it had earlier. “You know, you’re absolutely scrumptious. I think I could get my fill between the two of you alone. 

“I’ll tell you what. I don’t normally offer this, so listen close. You play nice with me for a week and I’ll let your Steve go. No strings attached. By then I should be nicely fed for the next century.” 

“Fed?” He asks in revulsion. “We don’t negotiate-” 

He’s cut off. “Otherwise, I’m going to keep him for much, much longer. Leader of a band of superheroes with the cleanest reputation. Unbonded omega? So many possibilities.” 

Tony’s been assessing the situation and coming up sadly lacking in options. “What do you mean by feeding and want out of me, exactly?” 

“Exactly? Even I don’t plan _that_ well in advance,” Steve tsks. “Your Captain told you already what I eat. I’ve already sipped from you and you didn’t feel a thing. If you want the reassurance, you both will come out of this unscathed. I’m quite excited to play with this whole alpha-omega dynamic. So much conflict between these primal instincts and your moral quandaries. Mm!” 

Tony’s jaw sets. “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” 

“You could fight it, ‘shout from it from the rooftops’ is the English expression now, isn’t it? But if you do, I’ll make sure you never get your Captain back.” Steve shrugs. 

“Alright,” Tony bites out. 

Steve beams. It’s a sight Tony would love on any other occasion. “That was easier than expected. My first wish, let’s seal the deal with a kiss.” 

It wouldn’t be a hardship if it wasn’t the start of what he and Steve had been avoiding for so long. He doesn’t have much of a choice for the moment though and so, carefully, he takes a step closer and Steve’s mouth meets his. 

He moans and deepens with kiss without a thinking. The way they fit together feels _right_. It steals his breath, makes his cock throb in his pants. How they’d been denying themselves of this, of each other, he doesn’t know. Then Steve’s drawing back and licking his lips and it’s not _Steve_. 

“Lovely. You know, your Captain’s still in here. He’s frantic, something about a pill?” Not-Steve tips his head to the side. “Oh, I see now. Well, I think it’s high time we let nature run its course. Don’t you?” 

“No.” Despair sinks into Tony’s chest. 

“And if you back out of our little deal...how about the Hulk? That should be a big, strong enough alpha to satisfy this ripening body.” 

“No!” The thought makes his blood boil and Tony’s horrified that he doesn’t know if his anger is more towards the creature possessing Steve or the hypothetical Hulk taking what’s _his_. 

Not-Steve breathes him in with a satisfied smile. “Yessss. Keep up that chaos you’re feeling. It’s exquisite.” 

“Don’t make me bond Steve against his will.” 

“You can’t keep control? Fascinating. I guess we’ll just have to test it. ‘In the field.’ That’s the expression right? Trust me, we’re going to have an unforgettable time.” 

His smile is all Cap, the goofy one Tony’s seen on the old posters selling war bonds. Whatever it is that has Steve, it can mimic his his expressions without fault. But it’s the eyes, he thinks, that give it away. It hasn’t got Steve’s sincere goodness running undercurrent. 

It also hasn’t got Steve’s sense of personal space. A hand encourages him to smell Steve’s neck, forcing him to inhale the pheromones. His abdomen tenses and he holds back a moan. He’s guided into a filthy kiss and gasps as not-Steve squeezes his cock, stroking it through his pants. Then he’s free, vision hazy as _want_ pools in his groin. He almost steps back towards Steve. 

Steve’s who’s not-Steve and giving him a dismissive little wave with a triumphant smile. “See you at breakfast.” 

He’s fucking screwed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a small extra negotiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild self-harm for non-self-harming purposes.

The nogitsune is not a morning person, but Steve is, so off to breakfast it goes. Steve catches it thinking about how there’s a downside to possessing people and doesn’t bite back his urge to tell it _you’re free to leave_. The nogitsune ignores him. It does that a lot. It can hear him though, Steve knows that for certain, they’ve had conversations. He wonders whether it’d be worse if it didn’t talk back at times, if he’d go insane, watching himself like a bystander.

The nogitsune yawns before walking into the kitchen, musing to itself that while the food wasn’t its usual, it smelled pretty good. Steve wonders who’s cooking. Usually, Steve was the one who made breakfast, but today he’s in later than the rest of the team.

“Fun night, Steve?” Clint jibes good-naturedly. “You’re up late.”

Steve watches Tony still. He’s used to the ribbing that goes on amongst his teammates and normally, it would be fine. Clint and Tony seem to enjoy prying to details about everyone’s sex lives, and Natasha likes to play matchmaker from time to time. Normally, he’d go a little red at the insinuation and if Tony looked worried, he’d throw in some hot denial. As much as they weren’t together together, he wouldn’t hurt Tony by letting him know if he had slept with someone, not that he had much interest in anyone, knowing he’d met his One already. Normally.

“Hmm?” The nogitsune doesn’t blush. It runs a hand through his hair and flashes a tired smile. “A bit. Had to let off some steam after my rendez-vous with Tony.”

Steve catches the wary looks the Avengers send one another and the way Tony’s lips tighten minutely. The nogitsune inhales happily. 

“Tony, what’d you do?” It’s Bruce asking for once. Helplessly observing, Steve want to cry because he can’t protest and he can tell the assumption cuts Tony deeply.

“Nothing, nothing. He didn’t do a thing,” the nogitsune defends Tony before the man can say a word. Steve feels the nogitsune pulling his face into a reassuring expression. It’s not a particularly good one on purpose; it’s a calculated move to extract more discord. “Don’t worry about us. We’re fine now. Right?”

-

Tony’s quiet, watching him before seeming to realize that the table is expecting a response. He doesn’t look at the others though, just the nogitsune and blandly agrees. “Right.”

He’d barely slept. After the he’d left Steve’s quarters, he’d stumbled to the lab and hopped into one of the old classic convertibles there. He hadn’t driven it, just sat there, shock setting as his arousal faded. Recognizing the creeping sensation, he’d clenched his fists until he could feel his nails digging into his palms and began to measure his breaths. He had to keep it together. Steve was counting on him. 

Getting a grip, he let out one last slow breath and focused. It was time to think. He needed to look at things critically. No matter how much the outcome of this situation, this mission, might impact his personal life. This was wasn’t a world apocalypse scenario, not yet. Then again, he actually had pre-prepped plans for an apocalypse and nothing for this one. So, first goal, make a plan.

Initial Assessment: Steve had been possessed by a supernatural creature. Whether that was better, worse, or the same as magic, Tony wasn’t sure. If it really had been Steve talking for those precious seconds, the creature was called a ‘nogitsune’ and it had an appetite for chaos. It was intelligent, so probably planning something, which was also evidenced by its threats. 

In summary, Steve was being held hostage in his own body, his safe return held ransom in exchange for Tony’s cooperation. 

Further intel required upon ‘nogitstune.’

He’d started to research. Initial search results were sparse. Frustratingly so. The majority of the literature appeared to be based on some show about teenaged werewolves and other supernatural phenomena. While it was hardly a reliable source, he’d read through some of it anyway, it wasn’t like he was inundated with choice. Still, he figured that something was better than nothing. 

Nogitsune were (allegedly) mischievous fox spirits, a variation of kitsune. Origin: Japan. Given their recently mission there, Tony took grim satisfaction at this clue he was on the right trail. Next confirmation, folk tales that claimed the spirits could possess humans, and usually chose young women. Tony snorted, was had happened with this one? Why would it choose _Steve_ then? Was it blind? 

Widening the search parameters to kitsune in general, he read more Japanese folklore and not for the first time cursed the imprecise nature of mythology. There seemed to be as much information suggesting he ought to despair the situation as there was suggesting hope. While he was a plan-for-the-worst, hope-for-the-best-if-there-was-time kind of man, this time, he couldn’t think like that. He had to hope. Hungrily, he searched for everything on the so-called ‘star balls’ in which kitsune kept their souls. Or essence, or whatever it was they considered to be essential to their existence. The point that gripped him was, if you could lay your hands on it, depending on the story the fox either had to obey or make a bargain with you. Then you just had to be careful not to get tricked yourself. 

Sitting back and looking over the scant data he’d acquired, he huffed a sigh. First a trickster God, now a trickster spirit. Were the Avengers – was he – some sort of magnet for mythical pranksters? Why was their sense of humor so not-funny? He had to wonder where had all the good old mad scientists gone with their plans to take over the world. There was at least some science to appreciate, or ridicule, with them as foes. Also, the megalomaniacs. Those guys were so deluded it was hysterical. Plus, you could punch them. 

He’d fallen asleep still sitting in the classic, mulling over the situation. It hadn’t been a restful sleep and he’d awakened with a jolt of panic, bright lab lights making him think he’d slept through breakfast for certain. He didn’t know what the nogitsune would do if he failed his side of the deal, but he doubted it’d be something he liked. Catching sight of the clock and confirming what he was reading with JARVIS, he breathed a sigh of relief. It was still early. 

While he had the time to sleep a while longer, he didn’t trust himself to wake in time again, even if he set an alarm. Forcing himself up, he took a morning shower, dressing himself with care like he was suiting up for battle. Then he’d looked himself over and swapped his outfit for something more lived in. Returning to the lab, he worked fruitlessly on some projects he’d had open before giving up and heading to the kitchen. Steve was a morning person, maybe he’d be able to siphon some legitimate info about the nogitsune if they were both first to arrive.

Steve isn’t there when he gets down. Nobody is, he’s that early for once. While he could start cooking, he doesn’t quite feel like it, and so he only gulps down a sip of coffee before pillowing his head on his arms and taking a nap. When he opens an eye, Natasha’s in the kitchen, but thankfully, she only gives him a questioning glance and doesn’t say more than a good morning to him before starting on the paper with her tea. So, the plans for a pre-breakfast chat with Steve had bust. The early bird did not always catch the worm. Tony went back to his half-sleep until the others had gotten too loud with the pans and the smell of food enticed his head up. 

Then Steve had finally come in and while the team had clued in that something was off, they had missed the mark like crazy. Rationally, Tony understood. He was the one with a track record of doing stupid things, and not-Steve had set him up to look like the bad guy. It still hurt though, that even Bruce automatically assumed _he_ was to blame. 

Well, if he’s in the frying pan, he may as well be in the fire. 

“Can we talk after?” he asks, ignoring the onlookers as Steve takes the seat next to him. He still needs to gather intel.

“Of course,” Steve smiles but he has the eyes of a predator.

Tony clenches and unclenches his hands beneath the table before standing to leave. Sitting so close to Steve when it isn’t Steve there feels wrong. “Catch you in the lab then.”

“Wait. Have you eaten anything?” Steve catches his wrist. Concern and sincerity mask the nogistune’s orders. “Stay and have breakfast. You can’t just subsist on coffee.”

He sits back down obediently without a protest. It’s the only way he can rebel, even if it’s only slight, staying quiet when he’d normally make some quip about his university days proving that wasn’t true. If the others notice, they don’t comment, going back to their own conversations. Tony stays quiet, half-heartedly picking at his plate.

“You’re so quiet, I’d hate to think something really is wrong,” Steve murmurs to him. 

He’s not an idiot so he takes the hint, covering his anxiousness with interjections of his usual off-brand humor. Steve holds one of his hands beneath the table, thumb stroking repetitively in a way that should be soothing but just registers as a low-level threat. Not-Steve does an excellent impression of Steve Rogers, joining in the conversations every so often, devouring the breakfast with gusto. 

Tony is incredibly relieved when the meal winds down and his hand is released. While he’s not exactly looking forward to whatever’s coming next, at least he won’t have to pretend everything’s fine. He has goals for this chat too, if he can get some scans in, he’ll be able to determine more scientific data about the creature.

Barely out of earshot from the kitchen, Not-Steve pins him against the walls, sliding their bodies close together and inhaling. 

“Do you have any idea how _good ___you smell?”

“The cologne’s from my line. I’ll toss you a bottle if you like. No need to invade my personal space,” Tony complains, trying to squirm away. He wonders if it’s still sexual harassment when on some level, he wants it to happen. It feels so good, so _right_ to be this close to Steve. Fuck biology and it’s disregard for how it’s _not_ Steve there really. “Can we–“

“Actually, I’d like to scrub _that_ scent off your skin. Don’t wear it anymore. Another condition for the safe return of your mate.”

“–go to the lab? He’s not my–“

“Mate. Almost-mate. Whatever. You can both say what you like, but we _all_ know the truth.” Seeing Steve roll his eyes was decidedly strange.

Tony clenches his teeth. “Lab?”

“Kinky.”

He doesn’t fight the kiss, just closes his eyes and wishes. 

“What do you say,” Steve prompts him, a breath away.

“Please.” He’s not released and his eyes fly open when Steve’s hand gropes his front, squeezing insistently until he hardens. A little more desperate, he tries again. “Please.”

“Thanks for breakfast,” Not-Steve breathes. “To the lab then. What are we waiting for?” 

Not-Steve doesn’t wait for him, practically perky as he leads to way. Tony watches him head off and thunks his head back against the wall before following at a more sedate pace. Steve spins around in Tony’s chair to face him when he arrives. Tony tries not the let it bug him, recognizing the power play. He’d done the exact same thing as Stark Industries’ CEO countless times. He keys in the code to set the lab to private so he doesn’t have to ask JARVIS aloud.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Not-Steve begins.

“So have I,” he says evenly.

“I bet you have. I bet you’ve been up all night, that busy little brain buzzing away as you researched away and wondered _why me? Why Steve?_ Please do tell me if I’m wrong,” it pauses, looking at him expectantly.

Tony stays silent, no reason to stroke the thing’s ego.

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to be so stoic. I almost want to take you over and make you scream,” it pouts, a foreign expression to Steve’s face. 

Tony swallows and, with little to lose, asks what he was wondering aloud. “Would that save Steve?”

“You’d do that for him?” It seems surprised.

“Yes.”

“My, you are a fascinating little pair.” It cocks its head. “You should hear him cussing right now. Here I thought omegas were supposed to be sweet, meek little things.”

“Steve’s not typical,” Tony says with pride.

“Mm, I know,” it purrs. “No deal though. I’m content. Now, you wanted to speak with me?”

“Are you hurting Steve?”

Its lips curve up. “About as much as I’m hurting you.”

“How do I know that’s true? Or that you’ll honor our deal?”

Not-Steve tsks. “ _Such_ dull questions. I suppose the answer is, you don’t.”

Tony bites his tongue, dissatisfied. 

“Is that all?”

“What would it take, for proof?” The creature liked bargains it seemed. Maybe he had something it wanted.

“Is that your way of asking to see your precious Steve again?” 

He hadn’t thought of that but if it were possible. “Yes.”

“That is rather outside of our present deal. What would you give me in return?”

“What do you want?” 

“You know what I want,” it smiles.

“We’re not mating,” he balks. “That was in the deal.”

“Only if you hold out,” it sing-songs the reminder. 

Tony thinks fast. “I’m just looking for reassurance on the deal we already made. How about I give you reassurance in return?”

“Oh?”

“I’ll wear a bug, you’ll be able to hear what I’m upto all day?”

“Hmm, now that is an idea,” not-Steve nods slowly.

“Great! I’ll just get – What are you doing?” 

Not-Steve shrugs and uses the box cutter it’d grabbed off the desk to make a small incision in Steve’s palm. “You mentioned a bug.” Catching sight of Tony’s horrified expression it smiles. “It’s barely a scratch. Don’t worry.”

There’s something moving beneath Steve’s skin, approaching the wound. Something black appears amidst the welling blood. Not-Steve plucks it out gently. It _moves_. Tony thinks he’s going to be sick.

“Hold out your hand.”

He does and the thing flies over and lands on his finger. It looks disturbingly like a fly.

“Swallow it for me and I’ll let Steve out to reassure you and we’ll call it even, hmm?”

“It’s _alive_.” Oh he’s definitely going to be sick. That is, that’s _disgusting_. 

“Of course it is. How else would it be able to monitor whether you’ve kept your promise?”

“I have electronic bugs,” he protests.

“And you’re quite adept with them I’m sure, just as I’m adept with my darlings.”

“Do I have to,” he shudders. “Eat it? I can’t just carry it? Or it can’t just follow me?”

“It’s warmer inside your body.” Not-Steve says simply. Then with a wicked grin it adds. “It could wiggle its way in through your ear or eye, or maybe your nose, but people usually do seem quite squeamish about that.”

Tony’s not quite able to stop his full body shudder in reaction to that. “I’ll swallow it.”

“That’s a good boy. ‘Down the hatch’ right?” It watches Tony close his eyes and open his mouth, swallowing the tiny creature quickly. “There, that was painless wasn’t it?”

“I want to throw up.”

“Don’t do that, you’d only have to do it again.”

Tony grabs a bottle of juice from the fridge and pauses. “I can try to wash it down right?”

“Sure.” Not-Steve rolls his eyes. “It was tasteless. Really, humans are so fussy, making a big deal out of nothing.”

“Steve please,” Tony requests once most of the bottle is empty.

“Tony!” Steve’s arms wrap around his waist and his voice is bright and –

“Nice try,” Tony says, unimpressed.

“I had to give it a go,” the nogistune says unrepentantly. “Well, here you are.”

Steve blinks at him a moment later and then scrambles back a little, mouth open. “Tony.”

“Steve?” He sighs in relief. “Are you okay?”

“Am I – yes, yes of course I’m fine,” Steve nods jerkily and spends a moment flexing his hands like being in control of his own body is a new thing. He looks up. “I know this is temporary but it’s so relieving.”

“I don’t know how long –”

“I do,” Steve says grimly. He tips his head. “I can sort of talk to it still. Basically…there are some things I’m allowed to say, and some things I’m not or we’ll be cut off early, okay?”

“Okay,” Tony agreed, wondering what wasn’t allowed to be said. “So, is it trustworthy?”

“In a way? It sticks by its word but just. You have to be really careful about wording.”

“So, if I do what it wants, you’ll be okay,” Tony breathes out. He can do that.

“Yeah but. Don’t – if it gets too much. If anything does. I don’t care what happens to me.”

“I do,” he growls. “Steve, this thing. You know it wants us to mate?”

“I know,” Steve looks conflicted.

“What is it?”

“If you need to –“

“I won’t,” he promises.

“I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

“Steve, I’m not doing that to you. Not because some creature wants it.”

“Alright,” Steve seems to see that Tony’s not budging on it. “You know you didn’t have to swallow that thing.” 

“I did,” Tony grimaces. “Don’t have to like it though.”

“Thanks,” Steve says and Tony can tell it’s for more than the bug.

“Is there a way to stop it?”

“I think you know I can’t say,” Steve’s eyes tell him there is. “My time’s almost up.”

“I’ll get you free,” Tony reaches a hand out and is glad when Steve doesn’t hesitate to take it. 

“I trust you,” Steve smiles like sunshine for a moment. “It stole our first kiss and I think it’ll take more.”

“I think so,” Tony winces.

“Before I go, can we? I’d like to know what it feels like firsthand.”

“Anything,” he says and realizes with a start that it’s true. He really would do anything for Steve and he didn’t think it was just the hormones talking. Dangerous. And he wants to kiss Steve, has wanted to for a long, long while. It’s so easy to give in.

Their lips meet softly and they fit like before, but better somehow The clichéd sayings about sparks and fireworks and butterflies feel true. He wants, yes, but at a level deeper than skin. It feels like they’re melding together from their mouths and he’s startled to feel Steve’s mind brush his. He heard it, a whispered thought in Steve’s voice. It breaks off the moment as they break apart, but Steve’s wide open eyes match his own and he knows it wasn’t imagined. Before Steve says a word, the nogitsune returns. 

“Looks like it was worth it,” it smiles sharply and nips his ear before sauntering out of the lab.

Tony doesn’t mind, the kiss really, really had been. He can hear Steve’s voice echoing in his mind still. 

_I’d rather it were you than anyone else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more written and coming. If you spot mistakes, let me know. If you want to beta, I love you yes please.

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost certainly more to come. I just have to finish moving countries (I'm sorry D:)


End file.
